brawlstarsconceptionfandomcom-20200213-history
Musketeer
The Musketeer is a Brawler from the clash royale game who welds her boomstick and she fights as a ranged troop. Her main attack shoots out the cannonball from her boomstick which deals damage to a single target as well as doing a mini knockback on the target opponents, she also have five other attack methods that also fires cannonballs from her boomsticks. she is a medium health brawler which is fair for her other stats. For her super, she shoots out six modified cannonballs that burns when it lands. Brawler Stats Movement Speed: (Normal) Health/Defense: Main Attack/Offense: Main Attack Range: (Very Long) Main Attack Reload: (Very Fast) Utility: Super Range: (Long) Attack: Boomstick Her attack shoots a heavy cannon ball from her boomstick which deals good damage considering the reload speed, it moves quite fast and it has a decent width. In the default mode, it does knockbacks enemies but not in a way of a darryl's roll knockback (because that is too powerful), the knockback works exactly in a manner of a giant cannon knockbacking a boxer giant from clash of clans (very small distance knockback but does not stuns). *Reload time: 1.1 seconds *Piercing: 1 There are total of 6 attack modes she can use to fight: *'Default Mode (Power Mode):' **Damage: 160 **Range: 9 tiles *'Distance Mode:' **Damage: 100 **Range: 14 tiles *'Bouncing Mode (Behaves like Ricochet's bullets):' **Damage: 120 **Range: 10 tiles (+1 once if it hits a wall) *'Exploding Mode:' **Damage: 140 **Range: 9 tiles *'Super Powerful Mode (Extension of Power Mode):' **Damage: 240 **Range: 9 tiles **Notes: Knockback power is the same, now opponents also receives a short stun when hit, uses 2 ammo spaces. *'Killer Mode:' **Damage: 500 **Range: 9 tiles **Notes: The killer mode cannonball has many very sharp spike around it, this a pure damage bullet that uses 3 ammo spaces. Health Base Health: 800 Super: Ballthrower The term Ballthrower is coined for the projectile shape and the fashion she fires off her super, like how the flamethrower item is fired off and the fact that the ball has flames on it (fire!). When she uses her super, she shoots out the total of six cannonballs (modified/oil inside) (we will call it oil based since there are oil inside in the modified cannonball) from left to right in a fixed cone angle and she can still moves while using her super, when the oil based cannonball hits something or lands on the ground (reaches range limit), it will explodes into the fire that is exactly same as barley's super flames and the fire is the exact same as his looks and properties (one super cannonball destroys one walls each but does not destroys bushes and the fire does not destroy walls and bushes). Note that when an oil based cannonball hits an opponent brawler he/she will take the cannonball damage and the flame damage at the same time (technically few frames after the initial hit because it has to "turns into flame" first then the fire can deal the damage) to the damage will be 280 when hit by one cannon which is good and fair and balanced, like barley each flame puddle which lasts for five ticks including the tick along with the initial cannonball hit and puddle spill tick damage. Star Power: Super Greasy Oil With her star power, opponents who are on top of the super burning oil and flame will be 20% slower in movement speed as well as takes 25% longer to reload their regular attack ammo slots and when they gets out of the super area the effect will lasts for one more seconds before losing this effect (SP useless against safe, boxes etc.). War��ing: 20% less is actually the same as 25% more. Skins Reviews Now, lets see what other has to say about this brawler... Trivia *Her total damage (6 balls + full burn damage = 4560) is way more than the Medieval Princess's super total damage (2520) (please multiply by 4 and then 140/100 to get the max stats of today, this value is the original value and at its base level 1). **In the current time, it will just takes two complete super shots from a level 9 or 10 musketeer on the safe (40,000) to destroy it (‭‭25,536‬‬), but if the single tick rule (still only takes one puddle worth of damage despite on top of multiple) is applied (like barley get slapped in his face with this nerf) then it will takes 5 supers alone instead to take out the safe (‭8736‬). *For her stats and mechanics and a powerful super i have given to her, she feels like/should be a legendary brawler (or higher) but since she is a rare brawler in clash then she shall stay rare which is cool for more people unlocking her. Category:Brawlers Category:Rare Brawlers Category:Clash Brawlers Category:Medieval Brawlers Category:Brawler with star powers Category:Brawler with specials/star power type P Category:Main attack with effects Category:Main attack with effects Type E Category:Main attack with effects Type B